


Bible Study

by Turian_Brandy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turian_Brandy/pseuds/Turian_Brandy
Summary: Faith asks Rook to meet her at an abandoned chapel for some in depth conversation about "walking the path".





	Bible Study

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first smut (and fic in general) I've ever written, so I apologize if the writing style is a bit raw. This story is a little snippet from a larger one about these two lovely ladies I've been working on. But slow-burns take forever and I was too excited to not share this part asap. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! xx

Boomer’s cold, wet nose pressed against Rook’s cheek. Waking her up just enough to notice the rays of sunlight that were just beginning to pool through her truck windows. Rook let out an unnecessarily loud groan of displeasure upon noticing this. 

“Another day in paradise, huh buddy?” Rook said to Boomer while scruffing up the wirey fur on top of his head. 

The sound of distant gunfire and a whine from her furry traveling companion suddenly made Rook painfully aware of why he was trying to wake her up. After mumbling a few foul things to herself, she sat up in her truck seat, and reached around to the back to select a weapon from the small arsenal she’s collected during her short time in Hope County. After carefully selecting her trusty .44 magnum revolver, she loaded it with six fresh bullets, started her truck, and took off in the direction of the noise. 

Rook drove for only a few short minutes before reaching the firefight up the hill. Pulling up behind an unusually large bush to avoid being seen, Rook swiftly opened the drivers side door to let the herself and Boomer out. She held onto his tattered rope collar tightly as she walked to the end of her truck. Peering over her cover, she noticed two peggies beating on some poor farmhand. Beside them, there were three more dead civilians,and two dead peggies, all holding their weapons as though they were still ready to use them. 

“I think I found where those gunshots came from,” Rook said to Boomer. 

She lifted up her revolver and shot the shoulder of one of the peggies. As he fell in pain, the other cultist ran to his aid, only to get shot in the back of the head by the Deputy, spraying what little brains he had to begin with, all over his friend. 

Looking down, Rook let go of Boomer’s collar. She gave a point and a whistle towards the surviving peggie, indicating to Boomer that it was his turn to finish one of them off. Without hesitation, Boomer ran quickly towards the peggie, who didn’t even have enough time to reach for his gun before the heeler’s powerful jaws crushed his throat. Good boy, thought Rook. 

She ran towards the scene once she noticed the peggie’s body finally go limp under Boomer. She got to the woman, who was trembling with fear and bleeding profusely from a gash on her forehead. Leaning down, Rook untied the woman’s restraints and asked her if she was okay. After a short answer and an even shorter thank you, the liberated farmhand leaped into the empty peggie truck, and drove off as fast as it would take her. 

After picking through the cultists’ pockets, scavenging what ammo she could find, Rook turned around to face her truck, only to be greeted with another hallucination of Henbane’s infamous, Faith Seed. While this sight would have given nearly anyone else a heart attack, it had no effect on the Deputy, who had been interacting with these visions for weeks. 

Looking down at the pile of bodies with a frown, Faith motioned at them with a pale, slender hand and said, in nearly a whisper, “it saddens me how quickly you resort to wrath, Deputy.”

“It’s not exactly as though there was another way out of this situation”, Rook replied. No. Challenged. 

Faith opened her mouth as though to say something before simply shutting it and looking disappointed. Seeing the look she caused on the other woman’s face pained Rook. So many meetings with her prior caused the Deputy to grow attached to the phantom. At least enough to feel bad when she upset her. 

After her pause, Faith broke the silence by saying, “We have tried countless times to help sooth your wrathful nature.. Why must you continue to resist us?”

At that, the Deputy reached up at her chest. Faith’s choice of words brought her back to the moment when that same girl’s brother carved that very word into her chest. To help her atone for her sins, or some other horseshit along those lines. 

Not noticing Rook’s wincing, Faith continued, “Father has suggested another way that we may set you on your path to the New Eden, to me.” Rook raised an eyebrow to show her interest in the subject. “Meet me at the chapel south of Joseph’s Word at sundown.”

While she was sure Rook would harshly deny her offer, given that it was the first command she had given the Deputy without bliss coursing through her veins, Rook agreed.

“Not another leap of faith, is it?” she asked.

Giggling, Faith looked down at her bare feet to hide a blush from embarrassment from the Deputy. “Not tonight, no.”

Rook gave a relieving sigh and Faith closed the distance between them. She leaned in to kiss the Deputy on the cheek, fading into a cloud of green mist and bliss petals. Rook reached out to successfully catch one, and showed it to Boomer. Even though the image of Faith was not physically real, she could have swore she felt it when the youngest Seed sister kissed her, making her heart flutter in her chest. 

“What have we gotten ourselves into this time?” she said to him. Boomer simply replied with a whine and a head tilt, causing the flopped ear to alternate sides.

Beside each other, they walked towards the old pickup, hoped in, and started heading towards the designated ‘I’m about to get murdered church’. 

***

Rook pulled up to the church she was supposed to meet Faith at, and turned off her truck. She proceeded to bang her head on the top of her steering wheel numerous times, all while playing out all of the different ways she could die tonight out in her head. Boomer didn’t understand her fear, but didn’t want his friend hurting, so he quickly nudged his head between hers and the wheel. She closed her eyes and smiled. Knowing that at least someone will come to her rescue if shit goes south made her feel a little better. 

With that, she got out, and Boomer followed. She patted the bed of the truck, letting Boomer know that this is where he was going to spend the night tonight. If she kept him locked up in the truck, he couldn’t come save her if she needed him, she thought. 

Obediently, he jumped in and laid down on his makeshift bed of potato sacks that Rook kept in there for the two of them to sleep on when she couldn’t find an abandoned house to hold up in for the night. Giving him a good scratch behind the ear and a kiss on the nose (hopefully not for the last time) Rook stood there before walking up the stained church steps. 

Putting her hand on the door, the Deputy took a moment to gather her courage before slowly pushing it open. 

As the door creaked open, Rook peered inside, looking around the pews for the ambush she assumed would be awaiting her arrival, but as far as she could see, there was none. The only thing she seemed to notice was that same angelic voice she recognized singing Amazing Grace. Rook stepped in, noting to herself that the song must be a family favorite as she remembered Joseph singing it creepily to himself the same night she got stuck in this hellhole. 

She slowly proceeded to walk in, letting the old door swing shut behind her. Then she saw saw the source of the heavenly singing kneeling in front of the empty preacher’s podium with her back to the isle. As she came closer and closer to her, Rook expected to notice the usual tell tale signs that it was just a hallucination. The sparkles, the green haze, anything. But even when she was close enough to touch her, there were none. 

Once all of the distance was closed, Faith stopped singing to say, “I was afraid that fear would keep us from meeting here tonight.”

“And miss out on bible study? Not a chance.”

Faith was only proud of her Deputy’s words for a mere second before coming to the realization that it was just a joke. Though, it did not upset her too much, as many weeks of watching Rook in the field taught her that the she often used sarcasm to hide her fear. Like when she met with her brothers. 

“You need not be afraid,” Faith calmly said, “We are here to try and go about a more peaceful method of accepting salvation.” Having said that, she motioned for Rook to kneel beside her. And she obediently listened. Like her dog outside.

Faith reached over for her cult bible, whatever they call it, only to be stopped by Rook’s hand grabbing her wrist. She half expected her to poof away into her little green cloud of bliss. Knowing that the real life, actual, physical Faith was kneeling beside her, eased any fear she had left walking in her. 

“What are you doing?” Rook asked sharply.  
“Trying to discuss the pa-”  
“To discuss the path to salvation, I know. But Father is not here watching over you, why can’t we use the opportunity to talk about something else? Here. In person. For once.”  
“Like what?” she asked innocently. Honeyed words flowing out from between her soft lips. 

They distracted Rook for long enough that her response was apparently taking too long, because Faith gently reached up and grabbed the Deputy’s chin with her free hand. This did well to redirect her attention to the sweet, blue eyes that were examining every inch of her face that was being lit up by the moonlight pouring in from the holes in the ceiling with utmost curiosity. Now that they were finally close enough for long enough to stop and look. 

Rook was tired of just staring at the soft lips in front of her, so she lowered her head to place a gentle peck on the Herald of Eden’s lips. She quickly pulled back, expecting a smack on the face, and opened her mouth to apologize before those same lips came crashing back down on hers. This went on for some time before Faith broke the kiss and said, “we don’t have to talk at all.” 

With a smile as wide as the Montana plains the Herald controlled, Rook kissed the younger woman once again. Faith’s slender hands snuck shyly into the Deputy’s hair. Gentle, at first, but she grabbed on tightly at once when Rook’s hand let go of the wrist she was still holding on to, and used it to squeeze her breast through the white, lacy dress that covered her. In addition to the sudden death grip, Faith also let out a loud gasp. Rook’s other hand was soon wrapped around the other woman’s back, pulling them closer and closer together. Faith’s free hand was not nearly so bold, only being used to cup the Deputy’s face. Though, the small moans and whines that kept slipping out of Faith encouraged Rook to consider something more. 

This continued on for some time before Rook’s hand snuck up the iconic white dress that Hope County came to tremble at the sight of. A small squeeze halfway up her thigh is what brought Faith back to reality. 

“B.. but, the Fa-”, she sputtered. She was interrupted by a sudden pressure that Rook applied to her already swollen clit. Lacy white underwear similar to the fabric of her dress being the only barrier between her hand and bliss. Again, she reminded the Herald that Father was not here and that she should not worry about him. Even having said this, though, she couldn’t help a small pool of worry build up in the back of her own mind that he would indeed show up. That worry was soon washed away when Faith’s gentle hands grabbed hers, and guided them under the lace. 

Rook’s lips trailed from Faith’s, tracing her jawline and working their way down her neck, making soft bites along the way before settling in one spot. With each nip she made, Faith let out moans that gradually got louder and louder as her arousal grew. “Please..” she begged silently, motioning for the Deputy to enter her.

While John made sure Rook and the rest of Hope County knew that pride was a sin, she couldn’t help it when the feeling enveloped her at the sight of the youngest Seed sibling practically begging her to fuck her. While torture (of a different kind anyways) was popular in Hope County, Rook chose a different approach, and instead slowly slid her index finger into her. Faith let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the entire chapel.

After just a few slow pumps, the Deputy retracted her hand, earning a whimper from the Herald that was saddened by the sudden emptiness inside her. Ignoring this, Rook picked up the smaller woman, who then wrapped her legs around her waist. Rook carried Faith to the podium, and sat her on top of it. She wasted no time drawing her attention to her clit once again, rubbing small circles that were driving her towards the brink of insanity. If she wasn’t careful, she might bestow the same fate to Faith that she had on so many others, bringing them so far into the bliss that there was no turning back. 

Fortunately, the chances of the Herald magically turning into an angel on the spot were very limited, so she yet again pushed her index finger into Faith’s wetness, this time, also adding her middle finger as well. As she gradually increased the speed of her fingers, Faith clung onto her shoulders and held onto them as though her life depended on the ability to not let go. She buried her face in the crook of the Deputy’s neck in an attempt to suppress the moans that were flooding out of her. 

Rook could feel Faith start to tighten around her fingers, letting her know that her lover was about to reach climax. Knowing this, she pressed her thumb onto Faith’s clit, repeating the previous circular motion but with far more pressure this time. It only took a few more pumps before she was right on the edge. 

“Cum for me.”

At this, Faith lifted her head and crashed her lips back onto her Deputy’s, moaning loudly into her mouth. She didn’t seem to notice the fact that all of the Henbane territory now knew that the mighty Herald of Eden was just made weak at the hands, or rather, fingers, of the very Deputy who was supposed to put a bullet in her head. All in good time it seemed. 

Rook once again pulled out her fingers, wiping the mess Faith just made on them on her torn up cargo pants. Faith loosened her grip on the Deputy and went limp against her strong body. The Deputy was not a big girl by any means, but years of working on the force gave her strength that would made even Jacob envious. Her breathing slowed into shallow pants as Rook ran her fingers through her light brown hair, careful not to snag any of the flowers that she often braided into a crown for herself. 

Faith’s calm state showed that she would be content with finishing ‘bible study’ right here. But, Rook fantasized about this moment for far too long to let it end after only making her Herald cum once. Ever since the first time she brought Rook into the bliss, her heart beat like a caged Judge everytime Faith appeared to her. A pretty far cry from the first time they laid eyes on one another. She was hiding behind the two of her brothers that Rook wasn’t arresting, afraid that she was next in line. Obviously the tables have turned a little bit since then, though. 

Once again, the Deputy scooped Faith up. This time, walking her over to the first row of pews before setting her down on them. She wasted no time kneeling down again, only now, between Faith’s legs instead of next to them. She slid her hands in between the Herald’s thighs, gently spreading them apart. Rook reached for the hem of Faith’s dress with the intention of just going underneath it, but when she began to lift it up over her head, Faith pulled it over the rest of her body too, leaving her in nothing but the lacy white underwear that the Deputy had to work around earlier. She made short work of them, though, taking them off in one simple motion and replacing them with her mouth. The sudden warmth surprised Faith, who immediately arched her back off of the pew with a gasp. When the Deputy started to trace around her clit with her tongue, she grabbed a small fistfull of messy hair to guide her head with. 

Rook flattened her tongue and made one long swipe, lapping up all of the mess that she was making between her legs. Faith started eagerly rocking her hips against Rook’s mouth, trying to search for as much pleasure as possible. Once she noticed this, Rook pulled away, trailing a line of kisses back down her thigh. 

“Don’t tease..”, Faith whined, trying to use her hold on the Deputy’s head to steer her back in the right direction. 

Rook smirked at her said, “lust is a sin, Faith.”

“I will atone later…” she breathed out heavily. Rook’s only response to this was a coy giggle, so again, Faith begged, “just, p-please… don’t stop.. don’t stop…”

Rook was satisfied at this response enough to dip her head back down and resume what she was doing. She reached up with her left hand, squeezing the Herald’s hips before moving up higher and grabbing a hold of her now bare breast, feeling the stiff peak harden under her touch. One of Faith’s own hands covered the one that was currently caressing her, intertwining their fingers as Rook used two on her right hand to thrust into her once again. Faith was so slick at this point that they went in effortlessly. 

The Deputy curled her fingers onto Faith’s sweet spot, earning even more moans that were gaining in pitch and frequency. With the sudden addition of Rook’s mouth returning to suck on her clit, Faith came undone once again. The Deputy continued to pump and suck, riding out Faith’s contractions.

Once it seemed to stop, Faith looked down at the Deputy with exasperated breathing. Rook returned the look, pulling her fingers out and proceeding to lick every single drop of her lover’s mess off of them. Seeing this, Faith blushed and turned away, repressing the arousal that was once again threatening to return. Rook sat up next to her and cupped her soft face with her dry palm. 

“Your eyes are blue,” she said, noticing for the first time the actual color of the girl’s eyes that were usually being concealed by the green that enveloped them every time they met in the bliss. Faith smiled at that comment and leaned into kiss Rook, less desperately than before. She shuddered as she tasted herself on the Deputy’s lips.

Breaking the kiss Faith asked, “Walk with me Deputy?”  
Even though she wasn’t expecting a question that random, Rook nodded her head in agreement and helped Faith put her dress back on, taking note of how the Herald left her white panties on the ground and paid them no mind. She couldn’t help but feel a little sad when Faith’s body was covered up again. Perhaps John should add greed to her list of sins.

 

They walked out hand in hand to the steps of the church. Boomer perked his head up at the sight of the two girls, but stayed laying down on his makeshift bed. Rook followed along beside Faith down the dirt path leading away from the church before stopping at a bush of bliss flowers. Faith leaned down to pick one. Oh no, the Deputy couldn’t help but think. 

Holding the bliss, Faith held out her filled hand in front of the Deputy. She blew the seemingly magic green pollen in the Deputy’s surprised face. In a matter of seconds, the world around them faded, and Faith whispered, “welcome to the bliss.”

Rook’s eyes were taking some time to adjust to the brightness of the sunny meadow that she was suddenly in the middle of, when she noticed a butterfly float into vision. Her head followed it as it flew behind her and onto the shoulder of the youngest Seed sister, who was currently sitting naked once again in a bed she must have conjured up along with the meadow. Once the butterfly flew away again, Faith wagged her finger at the Deputy, who was standing dumbfounded at how serene the bliss proved to be once again. After closing the distance with a few woozy steps, Rook climbed into the bed and tried to kiss Faith, who just pushed lightly on the Deputy’s chest, laying her down. She was slightly confused as she gazed up at the green sky, until she noticed Faith hovering above her, who dropped her weight enough to kiss Rook. Rook’s tongue swiped lightly across Faith’s bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Faith allowed their tongues to dance for what seemed like only a minute before leaning down farther beside Rook’s head and biting her earlobe. 

“Your turn...” she purred into her ear.  
Rook chose not to celebrate verbally, knowing that her words would just come out slurred and probably not making any sense thanks to the bliss. 

Faith kissed her way down from the Deputy’s mouth to her neck. From her neck, down to her chest, slowly undoing each button and taking the chance to kiss each new patch of skin that was revealed everytime one came undone. She momentarily stopped in the middle, giving each nipple a chance to be sucked into a hardened peak. Once she felt that they had gotten enough attention, she proceeded to kiss her way down her abdomen, and to the smooth skin just above her belt buckle. Faith planted one more kiss on the cold, metal American flag buckle before undoing it, agonizingly slow. The Deputy grabbed the sheets of the bed in balled up fists once Faith started dragging her pants and underwear off. She bit her lip so hard with anticipation that she thought it was going to split under the pressure. 

Her knuckles tightened so much that they turned white once Faith finally started kissing the one spot she had been unwrapping. 

“Oh Faith...” She moaned loudly as her warm tongue started up and down her length, spreading the pool of wetness that had already started forming before they even got here. After flicking over her clit a number of times, Faith lowered her tongue even farther down, pushing the tip slightly into the Deputy’s entrance. Had she not been so distracted at the moment, Rook was sure that her mind would have reverted to all the times the ethereal figure told her she had Faith in her. A little more now that at the time, that’s for sure. 

Flattening it, she rode her tongue back up to her clit, where she sucked and sucked relentlessly before hearing Rook call out, surprisingly early, “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”  
At this moment, Faith was being baptized in sin. So much so, that the Deputy might have a tough time picturing her as the innocent sister again. Well, that kind of innocent anyways. 

Faith rested her head on Rook’s inner thigh for a few minutes after she finished before climbing back up to lay beside her. She tried to say something to Rook, only to be cut off by a long, “shhhh.”

Instead of fighting back, Faith just laid next to Rook. Her head lying peacefully on her shoulder and her arms wrapped possessively around her. Rook moved a piece of Faith’s hair behind her ear, and continued to trace it as they lay there silently. 

Rook suddenly noticed a smudge of wetness on her cheek, and lifted her hand up to wipe it off. She jumped slightly when her hand ran into a big furry something along the way. Opening her eyes back up to the brightness, she was greeted by a clear blue sky, not a green one. She looked over to see that the big fur ball next to her was Boomer. She shot up in confusion and looked around her. Rook was in laying in the bed of her truck. Even more startling, was the absence on Faith next to her when she looked back down. 

The Deputy couldn’t stop a frown from forming on her face. She grumpily got herself and Boomer out of the bed and back into the truck before noticing something on her dashboard.

A single bliss flower.


End file.
